Light hearted
by Angelrosee 3
Summary: Soul stopped talking to Maka as for everyone else in the group, Tsubaki was the only one who did talk to her.. she was depressed and was tired of it Will she leave DWMA and soul? will he ever talk to her again? will it ever go back to the way it was before? warning self-harm
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys that i have not updated on my other story school has been a huge pain and i have thousands of other things to do I promise ill try my best to upload one chapter on both storys every once a week Ill update the first chapter of this story by tomorrow but friday and over the weekend ill be on a trip and i wont have my laptop so i wont be updating till late sunday or monday same for the other story , but tomorrow the first chapter will be put up tomorrow... SO sorry for the trouble**

**Disclamier: I Only own the plot to this story I do not own any other part to it **


	2. Choice

**Maka's P.O.V**

"The metal slides across my skin making a crimson red line, blood slowly comes out of the wound, "77 78 79 80" I whispered quietly, not wanting soul to hear me, not like he would care anyways. The only person who talks to me anymore is Tsubaki, the rest of the group Black*Star, Kidd, Patty, Liz, and Soul which hurts the most. I think about that day every time I make a cut.

* * *

><p><em>I walked out of the classroom and was walking to the basketball court with Tsubaki, when Soul called me over his new girlfriend, I asked Tsubaki to come with me, I just knew something bad was going to happen. Me and Tsubaki walked over to the two the whole group behind them "Maka could Kimberly replace you on the team" Tsubaki gasped I stared at him for minute hurt running through my eyes, but none of them caught it. I quickly faked smiled and said "sure do what you want but i have to go" I turned around and ran towards the house as fast as could barely hearing Tsubaki call out "wait! Maka"<br>_

* * *

><p>Now I'm sitting in my room in the same apartment and still with soul as his partner even though our soul wavelengths don't match anymore and we never go on missions anymore. I stared at my bedroom door from my bed and I pull out my phone and text Tsubaki <em><br>_

_Maka: can I meet you at the park I need to talk to you_

**Tsubaki: sure see you there in 5 minutes?**

_Maka: sure _

I put my phone away and stand up to look for some clothes to wear. After a few minutes I walk outside and walk to the park right on time to see Tsubaki here, I sit next to her we both look at the kids playing around on the slide, and climbing the monkey bars. I sighed and Tsubaki spoke quietly " So what did you need to talk to me about?" I look up at the sky, it was a pretty sunset orange, the sun about halfway down the horizon. After a few minutes of making sure that i was sure about this "I'm going to leave the DWMA in about two weeks" she gasped softly, but when I turned to look at her face she didn't look surprised at all she looked sad but, at the same time happy. "I'll help you pack, I'm glad that your going to be able to get away from all of this, but I'm sad that you have to leave" She smiled a sad smile and hugged me, I hugged her back and smiled this place will be hard to leave.

**~~~~~Next Day At School~~~~~**

I looked around at the school every locker, every person, I wasn't leaving today but I only had two weeks left here, so enjoy it... or not, while I can. I looked around again and sighed even though this place was a nightmare I still had a lot of good memories here, it is going to be hard to leave here but I already made my choice and I'm not backing out of it just because I'm to weak. I shut my locker, more like slamming it I was so pissed in so many ways I rested my head on my locker and sighed. Suddenly, I felt the need for a blade but I was going to have to ignore it till I got home.

Hearing Tsubaki calling my name snapped me out of my thoughts, hearing laughing behind her, and hearing black*stars "godly voice" gave me enough proof to tell me that the group was with her, and I didn't want to deal with this. So, the moment soul was about to say something I ran to my class hoping to be able to shake my thoughts a little. I just wanted to go back to the way it was or at least restart and try again, or or... just forget every little bit of it, I just wanted to scream it was so aggravating I've never thought so much about life in my life. I slapped myself mentally, after that I just payed attention to professor Stein, even though he was doing the same thing he always does, Dissecting something rare, my thoughts ended wondering somewhere else once again.

**~~~~After School~~~~**

RRRING!, I sighed and stood up picking up my books and nearly ran out of the class room, hoping the group didn't notice me but of course black*star did "HEY MAKA WHERE ARE YO-" I knew at the very end of that sentence was going to be an insult, and Tsubaki picked up on it because I could hear her scolding him from the door but I wanted to get home so I could take a shower before Tsubaki comes over to help me back small stuff so I don't have to do it later.

After I took a shower and did the normal routine Tsubaki came 5 minutes later, carrying a few small boxes. "Hey Maka are you okay? you ran off earlier when I called your name" she gave me a worried look, putting the boxes down on the couch and start packing a few countertop stuff. "I heard the group behind you, I just didn't want to deal with it today" I gave her a warm smile, and started packing next to her thinking about soul the whole time even though he was the one I needed to forget the most. I sighed I did that alot lately.

**A/N: I hope that was a good chapter I had to write it fast so I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected I'll try to make it longer anyways thanks! R&R**


	3. Notes

**Maka's P.O.V**

I look at the ceiling blink, blink I turn on my side and look at the wall blink,blink. My eyes wonder around the room studying the little things I've never payed attention to in this room even though I've slept in this room for 2 years and never noticed the crack in the left corner on the wall next to the door, the stain on the carpet right down below that crack, the window marks, the rusty hinges on my door that needed oil, all those little things in this room that I should've noticed, I didn't notice till now. All these things were in plain view makes me feel blind.

"I start thinking in my head all the arguments that's happened in this room, in souls room, the living room, the kitchen, the whole house. The times I sat here crying and moping because of my family or because of that argument with soul. The missions, every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The sleepovers the girls and I had, the sleepovers the guys and the girls had with just our small group, me, soul, black*star, tsubaki, liz, patty, sometimes crona.

"Everytime black*star would yell his "god" statements everywhere we go, the oversized ego he had. Tsbuaki's kindness which was spread everywhere, even if someone was evil she would see the good side, those kind eyes and smile she gives everyone when she sees them, the apologetic eyes when black*star does something rude or just about anything, those worried eyes she gives black*star everytime he jumps off a building. Kid's symmetry problems the complaints about the small things that weren't symmetrical, fixing my pig tails, his favorite number is 8, how he'll be really sad everytime somebody bought up his hair that was unsymmetrical because of the white stripes. Liz's love for fashion and of course her meister kid and how she takes care of her sister who is always taking things way to lightly her smile, everything. Patty, who's always way to happy in every situation unless her sister or someone who she really cares about gets hurt really bad.

And soul,

soul,

he's the one that's going to hurt the most, that's going to make me wanna not leave at all, make me wanna second guess the choice. His white hair and crimson eyes that always have a sarcastic look in them along with a smirk or grin showing off his pointy shark teeth that I love, he complains about doing anything that would hurt his "coolness" and about doing anything Period. The inside of his soul which was a dark, tense looking place, but it was still soul's which always made it one of my favorite places with him, his red and black suit, the replaying record in the room, along with the demon. The dance I had with him in his soul was a memory I refuse to forget no matter how much I want to forget this place and move on.

I know that as much as I will try to forget every memory, every person, every small detail about death city. It won't work, I know that even if I never come back here I'll remember everything, everything.

**~~~~~Like 5 minutes later when she's finished thinking~~~~**

I shook my head shaking me from my thoughts, I got up from my bed walking to the drawers to find something for me to wear, sliding my hands over the handle, looking at every detail. Opening the drawers my eyes look over all my clothes folded, I sigh and pick out my clothes.

Walking out into the living room I look at the couch, the floor, souls door to his room right across from the bathroom, and the kitchen table, kitchen counter top, so on. All kinds of memories playing through my head as I cook some breakfast. All these memories and these are only from me and souls house, there are way more memories outside of this house combined.

But, why was this all going through my head now? why am I paying attention and I can see everything clearly? Is it because I'm leaving and uncounsioucly I'm making sure this is the right choice?

I don't know but, when I leave I'm going to start anew and make sure that I can move on...

...

If that's possible.

I flip my food onto my plate and sit at the kitchen table, and keep thinking about everything, literally everything.

I'm going to have a headache today.

* * *

><p>I write notes and more notes like I usually do, Just trying to swipe every thought and memory from my head. Instead it keeps popping out more and more memories and my eyes keep focusing on my writing and how every class room looks like, and it was killing my head. A note hit my head and landed on my desk, it had black*stars signature all over it... Literally. I opened up the note and read it slowly, again my brain was overprocessing.<p>

_MAKA IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION YOUR GOING TO START WRITING ON THE DESK AND WE ARE GOING TO THE BASKETBALL  
>COURT TOD-<em>

_Sorry maka black*stars writing sounds to nice to be him I'm pretty sure you've already figured out I was telling black*star what to say  
>since he hasn't written about his godliness yet anyways I wanted to go to the basketball court with you after school I know you don't want to go<br>But this will probably be your last time please go, for me_

_from Tsubaki  
>AND YOUR GOD BLACK*STAR<em>

I sighed this was a weird written note. I really don't want to go to the basketball court because of the group.. but she's right this is probably my last time going there,

_I'll go as long as I don't have to play_

_Maka_

I turned around and threw it at Tsubaki, who jumped when it hit her, she looked at me and I gave her a big smile then turned around and contiued copying notes, After that smile I gave her I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the period.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need suggestions on how to improve on my repeative habit, I noticed how I repeat things alot **

**I hope this was a good enough chapter I know It's not that interesting yet nor are the chapters long enough but It'll become more interesting as the story goes on and I'm still trying to improve on length of my chapters, and if you could give me some suggestions on this story should go I'd be happy to read them THANKS :3**

**R&R**

**Also look at the new poll for this story!**


	4. leaving my so called 'home'

**Maka's P.O.V**

My mom was coming today.

Of course I knew what that meant.

I was leaving today, that is of course death city, my apartment, the group I used to be in, my so called 'friends', of course I was leaving my partner who probably wasn't going to care, or even noticed I had left. In fact I'm positive that nobody in that group was going to notice I was gone... Except for of course Tsubaki, since I asked her to help me pack and get ready to leave, but even if I hadn't told her she would have been the one to notice I was gone and I needed help, or that I had chosen to leave and needed to be left alone until I felt I was okay enough to come back.

A few months ago, I would have said that about all of them, but not now. Nothing about them shows that they would notice if I left now.

Today, was my last day I had to pack up some of the bigger things I needed or at least wanted to take, most of the things I wanted to take my mom already had, which I knew that I needed to leave almost everything behind for me to be able to move on with this, but I couldn't help but pack and to bring it with me...

I needed to move on... Yes I wanted to move on and completely forget about this place, I've retold this to myself every day, hour, minute, second..

But my head was only comprehending the fact that the only goal I needed to hit was to accept what was happening, accept the pass, and accept the things that I couldn't forget, and that when I was ready to come back is when I have accepted those facts...

* * *

><p>I shifted all my books in my arms trying to make them not fall out which they had a strong habit of doing, I love books but this is just to much to carry to one class, even if you already have a ton of books in your locker... Maybe, I need to clean out the books and see which ones are for reading and which ones are for class I bet half the books in there are actually ones I brought here and I didn't even notice which wouldn't be surprising to most people.<p>

I sighed opened my locker and took out all the books, slid down and started sorting through them.

Ending up with a huge stack of regular reading books on my right, and a small stack of class books on my left. The habit I have of carrying around one book every where I go gets outta line sometimes.

Tsubaki calling my name made me jump and look up at her, the group was behind her, of course as much as I want to bolt right now I didn't today was my last day here might as well enjoy it, Plus maybe they won't do anything with Tsubaki here.

"You need help with your books?" Tsubaki gave me a kind smile, but her eyes said she needed to talk to me later, I nodded smiling back at her, "that would be great".

* * *

><p>Tsubaki and me carried the books down the street about a block from where me and soul's apartment is.<p>

The thing that was scaring me the most right now was that the group was completely silent, I thought they would have quietly said something about me, small talked about me, or even proving my theory wrong and insulting me in front of Tsubaki.

The group showed no signs of insulting me, in fact they showed no signs of talking at all I wonder if Tsubaki said something to them that made them like this. If she did, what did she say. "were here, want me to drop these off on the counter or in your bedroom" Tsubaki said ever oh so kind, packaged with a smile... Tsubaki and black*star are dating and I swore the moment they started dating, which was a week after I made my choice to leave. That If he even thought about hurting her, I would come from where ever I was and kill him, Literally.

If only I could kill him no- "maka did you hear what I said?" Tsubaki said waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head, shaking my crazy thoughts from my head "umm put them in my bedroom" Tsubaki nodded giving off a confused look I smiled and walked inside, and lay down on the couch, completely exhausted I swear I was getting more exhausted everyday from doing nothing.

A knock on the door snapped everyone in the room out of their thoughts "come in" I said quietly but loud enough for them to hear, Tsubaki shooed the group away and unexpectedly my mom walks in, I gasp, I missed her so much "MOM!" I ran over and hugged her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that was abrupt stop but I'm super tired because I published this at 1:30 am so I'll make the next chapter longer Yawn! **

**R&R**


End file.
